Alexandra DeWitt
History Origin Alex worked as a photographer for a newspaper in Los Angeles. In her first appearance, she is having a date with Kyle Rayner.1 The second time we see her is when Kyle goes to her apartment after receiving the last Green Lantern Power Ring from Ganthet.2 We learn that the two had a break up because Alex found Kyle too immature. When Kyle reveals the new ring he has received, she is at first apprehensive. However, she agrees to help Kyle train himself to use his new powers. She is the one that tells Kyle of Hal Jordan who vanished of few weeks ago. She helps Kyle design his first costume and helps him defeat his first villain, Ohm. Alex's time with Kyle is short lived. Death A few days later, when Kyle returns home. He finds that Major Force has strangled Alex and stuffed her in the refrigerator. This drives Kyle to attack Major Force and beating him near death. After her death, Kyle is offered twice to have Alex resuscitated. The first time is by Parallax, when he tries to recruit Kyle to help him rebuild the timeline. The second time is by Neron when he wanted to trade the life of Alexandra against Kyle's soul. Both times Kyle refuses. Alexandra is seen two more times has Kyle subconsciously creates a construct of her with his ring. The first time is when Kyle is at monitor duty for the Teen Titans. His ring taps into his grief and loneliness to create a projection of her while he was falling asleep. The second time around is when Kyle needs help to defeat Oblivion. Kyle tries to summon Green Lanterns from another time or universe. Alexandra shows up has being the Green Lantern from a Universe where Kyle had been the one killed by Major Force. When the group consisting of Kyle, Alex, Power Girl, Adam Strange, The Atom, Firestorm and other fictional Green Lanterns defeat Oblivion, Kyle realizes that Alex is only a part of his psych. The Blackest Night Alex is often portrayed as a failing to Kyle. His enemies used to put some fear into Kyle by speaking of her. But sometimes she is used to help Kyle regain his confidence, like Mogo did before the Sinestro Corps War. Alex is revived as a Black Lantern during Blackest Night. She confronts Kyle when he travels to Earth with the other seven Corps to battle Nekron. She makes Kyle watch Major Force kill her in a attempt to break Kyle's will. However Kyle overcomes this and quickly defeats Alex; with the help of the Indigo Lantern Munk he is able to lay Alex to rest by destroying her black power ring. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Photography' Equipment Former Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Alexandra DeWitt/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra_DeWitt_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/alexandra-dewitt/4005-41167/ Category:Allies Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members